


White Knight

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine know the real cause of Finn’s death. (Superhero AU)<br/><a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/63932062508/drabble-white-knight">View on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

"I can’t believe everyone thinks it was a car crash." Blaine slumped down on the bed and kicked one foot against the leg of the bedframe. "That’s so _stupid_ and… _ordinary_.”

”That’s what we _want_  them to think, remember?” Kurt pulled on the costume as they spoke. The tights, the long boots, the belt. “Just an ordinary guy, living an ordinary life. It’s actually impressive how good he was at pretending to be… unexceptional. At _everything_. Science…”

"Football…"

"Dancing…"

Blaine laughed out loud. “Oh god, the dancing!”

Kurt grinned. “I’m pretty sure all that awkward flailing is a skill in its own right.”

"I mean, how did people not get it? Anyone that good at drumming, with that much coordination, and rhythm -"

"People are idiots, Blaine."

"I can’t believe no one figured it out."

Kurt smiled as he put the stretchy top on and pulled it into place. “And we’re going to keep it that way.” He inspected himself in the mirror. The stitches where the gash over the heart had been sewn shut were hardly visible at all.

The smile left Blaine’s face. “I wish you wouldn’t go.”

"They can’t both die on the same night, Blaine. It’s too suspicious. We just have to make people think he’s still alive, just for a little longer. Then we’ll retire the suit."

"Kurt -"

"I’ll be _fine_. I just have to make an appearance. I’ll stop a couple pickpockets, make sure people see me… And then I’ll come straight back here. I’ll do it for a month, tops.”

Blaine ducked his head and nodded weakly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling. “ _God_ , he had long arms.” He rolled up the ends of the sleeves, then put on the gloves, carefully covering the excess fabric. He picked up the long, heavy cape, flicked it to straighten it out, and buckled it to his shoulders. Then he pressed the button on his belt to turn on the perception field. It started with a quiet whir, and in a blink he looked suddenly bigger, more threatening, less like himself. He spread his arms. “So? How do I look?”

Blaine looked up and frowned. He shrugged. “Like him.”

Kurt stepped forward to give Blaine a kiss. “I’ll be _fine_.” Then he went to the door, waved goodbye, and stepped out into the night.


End file.
